


stardust

by cloandhazza



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, all she wants is her son and her man back but neither of them are the same person anymore, leia was fucked up after han died, this is hella sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloandhazza/pseuds/cloandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it didn't seem real. Then suddenly, it felt all too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is really sad but bear with me because it'll have some cute moments in it too,, thanks to soph for giving me the idea for this, i hope it lives up to your expectations!

"Leia!" Han yelled, a gigantic smile on his face as they both ran towards each other. When they met, he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her deeply. "I missed you so much...I'm never leaving again." He whispered in her ear as they held each other tightly. He had been gone for four weeks trying to find a new place for the Rebel base that had been destroyed yet again, and it had been getting more and more dangerous with every scouting trip he took. The stakes were high and there was a warrant out for his name from the Empire. Leia was terrified that every time he left would be the last time she would see him, and every time he came back she held him tighter than ever before. 

"Don't leave again. Please. I'm so scared the next time you leave will be the last time you ever leave. I don't want to see you coming back here as a corpse." She spoke softly, holding him tightly while rubbing circles onto his muscular shoulder. "I know it'll never happen, but please just stay here. Let's settle down, start a family. I'm done with living my life in war."

"I understand, Princess." He sighed, pulling away from her a little to look down at her beautiful face. "One more trip. I'll go off one more time, and then I'll never go off again. Do we have a deal?" 

Leia couldn't wipe the grin that formed at his words off her face, and bit her lip as she nodded with glee. "One more trip."

"One more trip." He repeated, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

\----

It had been almost two months since Han had left on what he had promised to be his last ever scouting trip, and he still wasn't home. As the days had ticked past the projected time for the trip, Leia began to get more and more scared. It shouldn't take more than 5 weeks to do this type of thing. He'd been gone for nearly two months now. She was quick to think the worst and had lately been reduced to doing all her work by the landing pad the Millennium Falcon always landed at in hopes that he would return while she was working. She knew everyone was pitying her, and she didn't like being this helpless. She wanted Han back. She needed Han back. 

She was walking through the base from her bedroom after another sleepless night (it was impossible to sleep without him next to her, doing all his cute little motions to make sure she was comfortable) to her normal little workspace by the entrance from the landing pad when she found the Falcon was docked there. Her heart stopped when she saw people running in and out of it, bringing medical kits and serious looks on their faces. She hurried towards the ship she knew so well and stood there for a minute, refusing to believe this was happening. Someone noticed her and ran towards her, taking her aside to be out of the way of the chaos. 

"What... What happened? Is Han okay?" Leia asked in a panicky voice, her eyes on the doors of the Falcon as if Han was going to walk out of there any minute now and run towards her, sweeping her off her feet and running away with her. 

"General Leia, they arrived early this morning. It was apparent from the moment they landed that something was wrong, and as soon as we heard Chewie yelling, we had our best medical droids on the ship doing everything they could. I'm not sure what exactly is going on in there right now, but it doesn't look good for him." The worker said seriously, putting a hand on Leia's forearm. "I'm so sorry. We're doing everything we can to save him, but there may be no hope." Leia looked down and bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying. 

"I want to see him. Let me go see him." She demanded, and the girl nodded. She led her onto the Falcon, to the sick bay where Han was laying. It was as she saw Han laying there, his eyes closed and body completely stiff, that she realised he was gone. There was no way he was going to be saved. She hurried over towards him and kneeled down next to him, taking his hand in hers. "Han... this wasn't how things were supposed to work. You were supposed to come home safe and sound, so we could settle down. We were going to have a baby, Han. Imagine a little you, or a little me. I don't want you to die yet. Please, don't die. I can't have you gone too. Please." She got choked up and had to stop talking, putting her head against his chest as she began to cry even harder. She had sat there crying for a few minutes when the girl that had taken her to see him gently tried to pull her away from him. 

"I'm sorry, Leia, but he's gone. They asked me to take you back to your room at the base."

"No! He's not dead! He promised, he fucking promised! He isn't dead, not Han! This isn't Han, where's my husband?" She yelled, freaking out as she ran around the Falcon. As she made her way back to where Han was laying, she fell down on the floor against the wall, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "Han.... no."

\----

Leia woke up with a scream, sitting up straight in bed. She was breathing heavily, tears running down her cheeks. She fell back against the pillow, clutching Han next to her tighter. She laid there for a minute before she realised he hadn't even been woken up by her screaming, and she looked at the person next to her. As she looked down, she found what she was clutching wasn't Han, but a pillow. He really was dead.... She started crying even more as it registered in her mind again, holding the pillow tighter wishing it would bring Han back. "Come back. Please." She whispered in a scratchy voice, taking a deep breath as she turned over in bed. "I can't live without you anymore."


End file.
